what's going to happen to us?
by Evilkat23
Summary: Hiccup made it through 2011 can Ivan, Adam and Lawrence make it through 877 A.D.? Can Ivan convince the rest of the Viking clan that he's not a sorcerer for looking exactly like Hiccup? And more importantly can they all go home in one piece? real sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hiccup made it through 2011 can Ivan, Adam and Lawrence make it through 877 A.D.? Can Ivan convince the rest of the Viking clan that he's not a sorcerer for looking exactly like Hiccup? And more importantly can they all go home in one piece?**

Ivan yawned as he walked out of his room. He stretched and popped his back. It was too early for him to be up. Ivan sat down at the table and looked over at Hiccup's room and smiled. The smaller brunette wouldn't be up for some time now. Ivan sighed he looked over in the living room where Toothless laid sprawled out on the floor Purring with each breath. Ivan chuckled and looked out the window the sun was just about to come up.

Sighing, Ivan started to walk over to the fridge and looked inside. He grabbed the milk jug and started to drink from it. After a few gulps he put the cap back on and put the jug back into the fridge. Ivan then shut the fridge and walked over to the couch. Sitting down he turned the T.V. on and flipped though the channels. "oh! Invader Zim is on!" the eighteen year old exclaimed.

(**A/N it still takes place two years in the future!)**

After a few minutes Ivan felt his eyes shut he then lost the battle and fell back to sleep.

**Xxx0000ooooxxxxx IVAN'S P.O.V**

I woke up and looked around the T.V. was still on and so was Invader Zim. In fact a new episode just started. I got up and looked at the clock, it was now ten O' clock there was no sign of Hiccup being out. I looked over to Toothless to see he was still fast asleep. I sighed and walked over to Hiccup's door. "Hiccup? You ok?" I asked there was no reply. I opened the door to see Hiccup he was still asleep I was just going to let him sleep until I noticed the redness in his cheeks.

I walked over and put a hand on his head. I quickly drew it back Hiccup was burning up! I sighed and walked out of the room. I grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote a quick note for Hiccup. Then I left the apartment and walked to the drug store.

I kicked a stone out of my way and watched it tumble a few times before it came to a halt. It took about ten minutes to get to the store when I walked in I was greeted by two familiar faces. "Oh Dr. Gordon, Adam what a surprise" I said was I walked past them in the store "Ivan how's your brother?" Dr. Gordon asked following me. I sighed "sick, that's why I'm here to get some medicine for him"

"What does he have?"

"Most likely a fever…."

"Did you check his temperature?"

"Nope, felt his head though pretty hot…"

"Did he have a sore throat?"

"Don't know"

"Headache?"

"Don't know"

"Stomachache?"

"Don't know"

"My god man!"

I rolled my eyes and picked up a bottle of orange medicine not bothering to read the name. Dr. Gordon grabbed the bottle from my hands and put it back on the shelf. "Ivan if you don't know the symptoms of your brothers sickness then you're just like a blind man!" Dr. Gordon exclaimed. I sighed "look, Dr. Gordon I know you mean well but I don't have the heart to wake him just to see if he has a headache"

"Then let me have a look at him"

"What?"

"I am a Doctor Ivan…right Adam?...Adam?"

Dr. Gordon and I started to look around we found Adam was doing his own thing looking at the different beers in the corner. "That's why he was so quite….anyways….c'Mon Ivan let me look at him again it's my job…"

I sighed then I put my hands up in the air "alright….alright you can look at him"

"Thank you just give me a half an hour to get some things at my house"

"Ok"

Dr. Gordon went over to Adam they exchanged a few words then walked out of the store. I put my hands in my pockets and walked out myself. After ten minutes I was back home. I unlocked the door and walked inside. Toothless was the first to greet me I began to scratch him behind the ears "hey Toothless…."the dragon then let out a whine.

"Toothless I know he's sick…I have someone coming over in a half n hour and he's going to look at Hiccup….but you need to not be in the living room or Hiccup's room you're going to stay in my room" Toothless nodded at me even though I didn't get to the part where I ask him if he understood "good" I walked away from the dragon and walked into Hiccup's room.

"Hiccup you awake?" I peeked in, Hiccup was still fast asleep. I sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. I put my hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him "Hiccup?"

Hiccup let out a moan he opened his eyes halfway and stared at me. "whaaa?…what time is it?" he asked he tried to sit up but I stopped him. "Don't move you have a fever…"

"I'm a Viking! We don't let fevers stand in our ways!" Hiccup yelled as he got out on the other side of the bed he stood up then fell down. "Your prosthetic is in the corner" I said before he could ask. Hiccup put both of his hands on the bed and supported himself up. "God Hiccup you gave yourself a nose bleed" I said as I walked over. I picked Hiccup up and put him back on the bed.

"Odin…I can't even stand! I'm a mistake!"

"Hiccup your missing a leg! You can't blame yourself for not being able to walk"

It took me a few minutes to understand what was going on. I found out that Hiccup's fever was making him think he was in Viking times again. I sighed "Hiccup listen someone is coming over to check on you he's our Doctor…remember Dr. Gordon?"

"Why do you look like me?"

I hung my head and sighed how I was going to keep him quite about being a Viking if he can't even remember me?

**Sorry it took so long! First the internet shut down on me! then I had school work to do…Here is the official Sequal!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Hiccup made it through 2011 can Ivan, Adam and Lawrence make it through 877 A.D.? Can Ivan convince the rest of the Viking clan that he's not a sorcerer for looking exactly like Hiccup? And more importantly can they all go home in one piece?**

**(Ivan's P.O.V)**

I managed to get Hiccup back to bed he didn't ask any more questions hell he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I walked into the living room, I looked for Toothless luckily he wasn't in here. I sat down on the couch and sighed things just aren't what they used to be between me and Hiccup. Yeah sure we are still pretending to be brothers but….Hiccup's been so distant. He refuses to tell me about how school went...and he's refusing to tell me about what was bothering him.

I think he's being bullied…..I hope not because if he is I'm going to give that bully a piece of my mind. I heard a knock at the door and got up. I looked though the peep hole and saw Dr. Gordon and Adam. I opened the door and smiled. "Hello" I said. "Come in" Dr. Gordon and Adam came into the apartment and looked around. "Yes, where is Josh?" Dr. Gordon asked "he's in his room, follow me" Adam and Dr. Gordon followed. I opened the door and faked a smile "Josh we have company" Hiccup moaned threw the covers over his head.

I walked over and shook him a little "Josh…wake up"

"That's not my name!" Hiccup yelled I cringed then turned to Dr. Gordon. "He's probably delusional" I half-lied.

Dr. Gordon nodded "yes, some people do suffer from that when sick" thank god he bought it. I pulled the covers off him. He looked at me then closed his eyes. I bit my lower lip. Dr. Gordon took something out of his pocket. It was a thermometer, "ok Josh open your mouth" Hiccup opened his eyes and turned to Dr. Gordon. "I told you that not my name…."

"Ok what is your name then?"

"Hiccup"

I mentally slapped my face this wasn't turning out good. "Ok Hiccup open your mouth"

"Again Dr. Gordon he's just delusional"

Dr. Gordon laughed "not my first time dealing with a delusional person…just do as they say and it'll be a breeze"

Believe it or not Hiccup did open his mouth. Dr. Gordon put the thermometer in and Hiccup closed his mouth. "Ivan, Adam I need to be alone with Josh for a few minutes can you wait out in the living room" we both nodded and left.

I sat down on the couch and sighed. "God I hope he's ok" I said taking a deep breath. Adam sat down next to me "don't worry Ivan Larry knows what he is doing" I looked at Adam and raised an eyebrow.

"Larry?" I repeated. Adam nodded, "yes, Larry"

"Ok….." was all I could say. "So Adam how come whenever I see Dr. Gordon you're around?" I asked. Adam smiled, "I'm his assistant" he said still smiling I just nodded "ok but aren't you supposed to call him Dr. Gordon? Not Larry"

I waited for a reply but he just smirked. "I'm also his boyfriend"

My jaw dropped, Adam reached across the couch and put it back up. "Don't want flies flying in their now do we?" I could only mutter one word "how?" Adam smiled.

"it started off when I was hit by a car a couple months back…..Larry was my doctor at the time….he said I was lucky to have survived….I had to stay in the hospital for five days….then came time for the bill I was poor and had no money…so Larry said that I could pay off my bills if I became his assistant then I could pay off the bill and somewhere along the way I became his boyfriend" Adam shrugged like it was normal. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud crash coming from MY room.

Adam looked over there then back at me "what was that?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I took a sudden interest in the ceiling thinking of a lie. "Well I guess I'll have to find out myself…"Adam stood up and walked over to my room. I jumped up and tackled him to the ground he landed with a thud…..

He was in pain for a few seconds after he composed himself he only said one word. "Ow!" I cringed again "Sorry man, but there's a dog in there and he doesn't like strangers!" I lied. Even though Adam was on the floor I could tell he was glaring. "You could have told me instead of tackling me!"

"Sorry I panicked!"

"Well the apology makes it better!" I could feel the sarcasm in his voice. After a few seconds of silence Adam spoke "Ivan?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Sorry!" I yelled realizing I was still on his back. We both got up Adam popped his back cringing with every pop. "God" he breathed as he finished. I was about to apologize again but just then the ground started to shake. The stuff on the walls was falling off. The TV hit the ground braking as it did so. I held on to the couch Adam did the same. "Earthquake!" Adam yelled as the ground shook harder.

"Hiccup!" I yelled. I started to run over to the room I stopped when I saw Hiccup he was just standing there his eyes where lifeless he looked well somewhat dead. Hiccup walked over to my room and opened the door. I have forgotten all about the earthquake when I saw what was on the other side. Adam must have followed me because I heard him gasp behind me.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes hoping it was an illusion but it wasn't. I was staring at what looked like a field everything was perfect it was almost sparkling and the ground wasn't shaking. I stood there not knowing what to do. That's when Hiccup walked right though it the weird thing was I didn't see him on the other side! I turned to Adam, I saw that Dr. Gordon was right next to him too. "You guys saw that two right?" I asked they both nodded I began to notice that the shaking gotten harder. I looked at the field and noticed that it was slowly disappearing. Without thinking I ran right into it.

I started to scream because I was falling down. Dr. Gordon and Adam followed because I heard their screams right before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Hiccup made it through 2011 can Ivan, Adam and Lawrence make it through 877 A.D.? Can Ivan convince the rest of the Viking clan that he's not a sorcerer for looking exactly like Hiccup? And more importantly can they all go home in one piece?**

**Hiccup P.O.V**

What's going on? Where am I? Where is Ivan? Why can't I move!

My mind started to reel as I looked up at the blue sky, but I couldn't move…..

I desperately tired but I got nothing I felt like I was half asleep. I suddenly saw something in the corner of my eye it was moving towards me. When it got closer I realized it was a person not just any person it was ASTRID! I had to be losing my mind….

"Stoic he's over hurry he's barely alive!" She yelled she started to run towards me. When she gotten close enough she gotten on her knees and made sure I was still breathing. "Don't worry Hiccup help is on the way! Just stay awake!" I felt pain sweep across my back as she tried to sit me up. "Stoic!" she screamed, I became aware of heavy footsteps hitting the earth.

Dad, Gobber, and Toothless came into my vision. I wanted to say something…I wanted to see where Ivan was and if this was all a dream….or was Ivan all a dream.

I felt my dad scoop me up in his arms. I realized I had a little control over my mouth. I could only say one thing…

"I….van"

Dad looked at me. "Everyone quiet! Say that again Hiccup" I saw the blackness creep in vision. I had to one last time "I…van"

"I van? What is an I van Hiccup? Hiccup? Stay awake on me son! Stay wake….please" the last thing I saw was Ivan looking at me from two years back when James tried to kill me I don't know why though.

**IVAN'S P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and groaned who turned on the lights? I flipped over on my stomach and smelled the sweet grass…..sweet grass? I opened my eyes I was in fact in a field of tall sweet grass. I got up and wiped the grass off. "So it wasn't a dream" I whispered to myself. "Hiccup!" I exclaimed in a whisper. I began to look around I couldn't see much over the grass. I started to run looking for a way out of the grass. "The crop circle was false people just wanted a way out!" I growled as I finally freed myself from the grass.

I began to walk though a forest. It took me a few minutes to find out that something was following me. I put a hand in my pocket and felt the cold steel of a knife. The very same knife I took from Gary two years ago. With one swift movement I took the knife out and aimed it at the thing…my knife hit the ground.

I was staring at a dragon but it wasn't Toothless, this dragon was bigger than Toothless and red it had gigantic claws. It gotten closer to me and started to sniff me it soon started to rub against me. "G-Get off!" I began to frail around trying to get the dragon off me. I fell flat on my back when I got a good look at it I smiled. "So Toothless isn't the only dragon anymore!" the dragon started to rub against me again I began to think why the dragon was doing this that's when it hit me Hiccup said something about dragons going crazy over this type of grass the grass I was in I wreaked of it.

I slowly got up and put my hands out. "Good, Good stay back please…" I bent down and picked up my pocket knife and put it back in my pocket. The dragon took in a deep breath then growled. "Whoa, whoa! What?" I yelled the dragon used its head to point to my pocket. "You don't like my knife?...ok I'll just….do this…" I took my knife out and tossed it in the sweet grass. I then ran off when the dragon was distracted. "Great now I'm defenseless…" I muttered was I walked into the strange wilderness. The more I walked the more I realized the forest was getting thicker.

I began to feel uncomfortable. Suddenly something caught my eye it was a shadow of a person I smiled. "Hey! Hey! Can you help me I'm lost-NO! Don't run hey! HEY!...JERK!" I yelled as the shadow ran off. I was about to let out a sigh when I became aware of something behind me. I didn't have a knife on me so I couldn't really threaten it….

I held my breath in as it started to walk closer to me. About three inches away from me I heard a twig snap I turned around and was about to punch the mysterious thing but stopped myself when I saw it was a girl. Blond hair, blue eyes, her hair was in a brad and a silver axe in one hand but it dropped to the ground when she saw me. her mouth was a gape I smiled and lightly and lifted her jaw up so it was closed "you might want to shut that don't want bugs flying in your mouth" I said. Her jaw dropped again. "Okaaaay….I'm lost and-WHOA!" the girl picked up her axe and started swinging at me. Luckily I ducked just in time. "Hey! Stop swinging at me!" I said as I had to duck for the second time.

I fell to the ground with a thud. The girl stood above me and used the butt of the axe to hit my stomach. I let out something between a choke and a scream. "What the hell is your problem lady!" I growled. The girl was about to do it again but luckily I grabbed the axe before she could. "Stop! God! I just wanted to know where I was!" I said as I held the axe. I gave the girl a swift kick causing her to fall I then managed to take the axe out of her hand. I took the axe and threw it…it hit a nearby tree and stayed like that. "I'm sorry but just don't attack me like that…what is your problem anyway?" I asked. I looked at her eyes they were the size of dinner plates.

"Will you stop looking at me like that it's sorta creeping me out" the girl continued to stare at me I rolled my eyes. "You don't even speak English do you….damn!" I put my hand in my pocket and took out my cell phone. "Man! I don't even have a bar! I need help" I put my phone back in my pocket and turned my back to the girl. I began to mumble to myself "great…no service…no English speaking people" I suddenly felt a very heavy weight on my back….

"Get off me you psycho chick!" I yelled as the girl put me in a head lock. I sunk my teeth into her arm. She let out a scream of pain. We both fell to the ground, I fell face down I heard her coming back at me I quickly kicked her in the stomach causing her to double in pain. I gave her a swift punch across the face she hit the ground holding her bleeding nose "bitch" I growled as I walked away.

I heard a twig snap behind me. I growled and turned around only to get hit in the head with the butt of a sliver axe…..I blacked out after that…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Hiccup made it through 2011 can Ivan, Adam and Lawrence make it through 877 A.D.? Can Ivan convince the rest of the Viking clan that he's not a sorcerer for looking exactly like Hiccup? And more importantly can they all go home in one piece?**

**IVAN P.O.V**

I felt my arms sway side to side and my legs did the same. I opened my eyes to see that the ground was moving but I wasn't moving. I realized I was on someone shoulders whoever it was stopped "Stoic you're not going to believe this!" A female exclaimed I lightly turned my head and saw blond in a braid I realized it was the girl who attacked me. Before another word came out of her I attacked…

"You bitch!" I screamed I then kneed her in the stomach causing her to double over in pain. I fell to the ground but I quickly regained myself. I saw a big man both bigger and wider than any person I have ever seen before in my life. He had the thickest beard I have ever seen too it was bright red and tied in multiple sections. Something about him reminded me about Hiccup. He looked at me like I turned into an axe-murder right in front of him. He then started to charge at me as quickly as I could I took out my cell phone and pointed it at him knowing it wasn't going to do anything.

To my amassment he stopped. "Back! Back! I got a cell phone!" I soon pointed it at all the people around me they all backed off. "Now…would someone would kindly tell me where I am?" I asked as I put the cell phone down but not away. Another man who had blond hair stepped forward, he had a long mustache that was braided I realized he was missing a leg and an arm. "Why don't you tell us who you are first?"

I put my cell phone up again in case anyone tried anything. "my name is Ivan Newlands…I don't know how I got here all I know is that there are three more people with me I don't know where they are and one is sick…I need a map and I need to know where I am…."

The man with the thick beard and red hair spoke up. "Why do you look like my son?" I shook my head "I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled back holding my cell phone tighter than ever I was afraid I was going the crush it if that was possible. The man walked up to me I pointed my phone at him but he just took it out of my hand and crushed it with one hand.

I stared at him wide eyed "you…you broke my cell phone….." I said in disbelief. "You threatened my tribe…."

"Yeah but you didn't-Did you just say tribe?" I yelled. "I am the leader of the Hairy Hooligans my name is Stoic the Vast and you better account my as such"

"Stoic? Why does that name sound familiar?" I asked myself then it hit me like a ton of bricks "Stoic! That was the name of Hiccup's father!" I yelled out loud without thinking. Stoic growled at me "how do you know my son?" he yelled "what do you mean 'your son'? Hiccup's father died" I said with a shrug then my smile went away "Right? No…No! that's impossible I-I can't be in Hiccup's time period!"

"What do you mean Time Period?" Stoic yelled getting angry with me.

Before I could speak several voices piped up.

"He's a sorcerer!"

"That's why he looks like Hiccup!"

"He's here to kill us all!"

"Someone get Toothless!"

I began to look around and started to panic. "No! I'm not I know Hiccup he's my friend!"

"Really? prove it!" came a voice from my left I saw a dark hair man around Hiccup's age he had on an Viking helmet…almost everyone had on a helmet. I began to feel cornered, everyone was yelling even louder at me. I covered my ears I didn't like this, I didn't like this one bit….

I suddenly heard it a roar but not just any roar a night fury's roar, Toothless's roar. Toothless caused everyone to go quiet I smiled at the dragon he walked up to me and purred I smiled and hugged him. "The dragon probably doesn't know the difference between Hiccup and This…Thing!" the dark haired boy yelled I glared at him.

"I know you did not just call me a 'thing'" I said with pure venom in my voice. He took out a knife and pointed it at me I took one look at it and realized that was the knife I threw into the sweet grass! It was my knife! "You don't have a weapon this will be easy!" he said with a laugh everyone back away from us. I heard Toothless grow land smiled at him "you tend to forget Toothless _I'm_ not Hiccup" I winked at the dragon and walked up to the Teenager. Before we started I looked at Stoic "if I win will you take me to Hiccup?" I asked he nodded I nodded back and looked at the teenager.

We started to circle each other "what's your name?" I asked he pointed the knife at me "Snotlout!" I smirked Hiccup told me about him he's not that coordinated he should be easy to beat. Snotlout charged at me I quickly ducked down and rolled. I got up behind him. He turned around he raised his hand but I managed to grab it with one hand and took my knife back with the other. I smiled and put the knife in my pocket I wasn't going to need it. Snotlout charged at me again and I quickly stepped to the side and stuck my foot out causing him to trip and fall. I walked up. Snotlout rolled over on to his stomach before he could stand I grabbed him by his vest and glared at him.

He tried to get out of my grasp but I held him tightly. I smiled and pushed him to the ground "get out of here!" I barked he didn't need to be told twice. I turned to Stoic "ok I won" I tried not to laugh at everyone's facial expressions. I heard Toothless laugh I quickly coughed still trying to hold it in. Stoic opened his mouth but before anything came out another voice came in.

"Ivan!"

I turned my head and smiled "Adam…..Dr. Gordon you're both OK!" I yelled running up to them "Ivan where are we?"

"You're not going to believe me even if I told you…"

Adam and Dr. Gordon looked at each other then back at me wanting answers. I looked at Stoic and sighed "deals a deal!" I said putting my hands on my hips. Stoic nodded and mentioned me to follow I did the same with Adam and Dr. Gordon but Stoic stopped me "I said you could see my son! Not those two!"

"what? Ivan you should be focused on finding Josh! Not this guy's son!" Adam yelled. I bit my lip and sighed I knew the secret wasn't going to last forever. "Adam Dr. Gordon there is something you two should know…."

**OK! please do not throw something at me! let me explain! the internet was out for a long time and i couldn't update! i'm sorry! *dodges '_harry potter and the goblet of fire'_ book* WHO THREW THAT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Hiccup made it through 2011 can Ivan, Adam and Lawrence make it through 877 A.D.? Can Ivan convince the rest of the Viking clan that he's not a sorcerer for looking exactly like Hiccup? And more importantly can they all go home in one piece?**

**IVAN P.O.V**

"So let me get this straight…." Adam said taking a deep breath as I told him, Dr. Gordon and involuntarily the entire village of Berk the story of me and Hiccup I did left out a few parts because the village was listening nothing big just the part about the whole village freezing to death and Toothless and Hiccup where the only ones left alive…ok so I left out a big part with any hope no one will question me.

"Ivan?" Adam spoke again I looked at him and nodded saying I was listening. "So 'Josh' isn't his real name it was just a name you gave him?"

I nodded

"Ok and ahh…. You-You had a dragon in your room?"

"And your brother who works in a laboratory came home one day with him and just said 'here'?"

I sighed

"No...Not really…."

"Ok one more thing"

"Yes"

"You said his real name was 'Hiccup' correct?"

"Yes why?"

"Just making sure I heard right"

I rolled my eyes I then turned to Dr. Gordon expecting him to ask something. But nothing came out of his mouth I started to chew on the inside of my cheek then I smiled not one person-

"I have a question!" said the girl who attacked me I stopped and turned to her "yes miss…."

"Astrid and where are we during this whole thing?"

Damn it….

I spoke to soon. I opened my mouth but someone spoke before I could.

"You where here Astrid…."

I whipped around and saw my own face only slightly younger and red…Hiccup…but not a sixteen year old Hiccup but a fourteen year old Hiccup. I smiled and started to walk but Stoic walked past me and growled like an angry dog. I gave him a glare and huffed.

"Ok then how come you never came for us if you did come back from the future!" a few mummer of voice came in agreement I was starting to hate this girl.

"I tired I really did! But they wouldn't let me…not Ivan of course! As you heard Ivan and I ran away! The people from the laboratory…yes Fishlegs?"

"What's a laboratory?"

Hiccup smiled a little then looked back at Fishlegs. "From what I experienced….a horrible place…"

"Can't argue with you there" I agreed and so did Toothless. Hiccup smiled again "dad Ivan is no threat nor a sorcerer he is also a good fighter…don't let his appearance fool you though! **(1)**" I chuckled after he said that. Stoic let out a huff not believing his son. "Dad didn't you say we needed more warriors! Well here are three more!" he said gesturing to me, Adam, and Dr. Gordon. At the same time both Adam and Dr. Gordon spoke.

"What do you mean by three!"

"Three weren't you just talking about Ivan?"

Before Hiccup could answer his dad spoke. "Are you sure son I mean about the one that looks like you?" he asked glaring at me again "Dad you heard the Story…. I lived with him for two years in the future…..sounds unlikely yes but its true dad you can trust him"

"Ok but! He's going to be on a short leash until I trust him completely if one thing goes wrong! Then you're out hear me!"

I smirked he reminded me of my dad when he was drinking. "Crystal clear sir!"

"I'm not done though….you three are to have curfews! You can go out but I want you in the huts by sundown! Also the only time you see my son is the Meade hall got it!"

That hit a nerve with both me and Hiccup but we both kept quite it was only until Stoic knew we weren't going to kill him or Hiccup in their sleep. I nodded but Adam spoke up "wait! You…but…why isn't anything making sense anymore!" he yelled then took an interest in the sky. Dr. Gordon just shrugged as if nothing really came to his mind. "Deal…" I said crossing my arms. Stoic and the other Vikings started to move out Hiccup gave me a sad look before retreating with his father. I looked at Adam and Dr. Gordon by the look on their faces they weren't happy with the new rules set on them.

"I'm Sorry but we have no were else to go and…."

"I don't understand why you never told us the truth" Adam said crossing his arms and looking away. I looked at him and scoffed "oh yeah right! Hey Adam hey Dr. Gordon Hiccup isn't really my younger brother he's actually been brought up in a lab where they found him somewhere in the islands! My real brother brought him to me and his dragon ran away on its own looking for whom he thought was Hiccup!" I found myself yelling at them I didn't like it but hey Adam started it!

"Adam do you know why I tackled you before we came here! It's because Toothless was in my room he made the crash and I wasn't about to ruin the secret me and Hiccup kept so hard to make! NOW! If you gentlemen excuse me I'm going to see where I am living! GOOD DAY!" I turned around leaving them not once did I look back. I saw Hiccup and smiled he smiled back but before I could catch up to him Astrid grabbed him and jerked him away from me growling as she did so I pouted a little and sighed.

"I am so getting her back for that" I said under my breath I approached Stoic and sighed. "Hicc-err Ivan" he said this was going to get difficult real fast. I looked at him but didn't answer. "is it true you're a fighter?"

"Did you not see what I did to Snotlout earlier?"

"hmmmm? Can you lift a battle axe?"

"Ok I can fight yes….battle axes aren't my things….I manly use daggers"

"Just like Hiccup but Hiccup can't really do much fighting either….he can't lift an axe can't lift a hammer and can't-

"Dude I get it… I lived him for two years ok! He can't fight I know ok…."

After a few seconds of silence he spoke. "Did you protect him?" I looked at him then nodded "of course"

"Why are you looking for warriors?"

"Berk is at war…come I'll show you where you will stay"

"W-War?" how could he just walk away like it was nothing. As I ran to catch up to him a tiny dragon landed on my shoulder it was orange and had big eyes. "Ummmm hi?" I said the dragon looked at me and licked my face. I wiped the spit off my face and blinked at the dragon then I laughed "you must be looking for Hiccup!"

The dragon just looked at me like I've gone insane. "No? Oh ummmm well then! I guess you can stay on my shoulder for a while longer"

With that Ivan started of running again towards Stoic hoping for more answers.

**(1)- if you didn't get that joke Hiccup was basically telling them not to think that Ivan couldn't fight because him and Ivan looked alike!**

**ok yeah new chapter! i'm sorry it's taking longer it's just... I've been reading the Harry potter series! and i keep forgetting about things because of it! good news i'm up to book five! bad news i know what happens because i watched the movie before i read the books T.T poor Harry can he ever catch a break?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Hiccup made it through 2011 can Ivan, Adam and Lawrence make it through 877 A.D.? Can Ivan convince the rest of the Viking clan that he's not a sorcerer for looking exactly like Hiccup? And more importantly can they all go home in one piece?**

**IVAN P.O.V**

I tried to get Hiccup's father to talk more about the war but he refused. He eventually got fed up with the questions and swung his axe at me as a warning I luckily dodged it. "What is with people and trying to decapitate me?" I yelled sound more like Hiccup than myself. I walked away when he picked up a second axe. I started to explore the island now. I looked at all the buildings and stopped when I noticed a small building but it had a window that was wide enough for people to put weapons in I smiled.

I walked up to the window and saw Hiccup his back was turned he couldn't see me. He was wearing an apron most likely so the sparks wouldn't hit him. He was having trouble picking up an axe. I listened and I realized he was humming the song _'Janie's got a gun'_ I smirked "Having fun?" I asked. He jumped up and dropped the axe on the ground he turned to me and glared. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he picked up the axe. "Bored saw you-

"You heard my dad! You can't see me until dinner!"

"That hardly seems fair"

"Doesn't matter!"

"Oh come on! Hiccup-

Just then I felt my feet leave the ground. I looked around and saw the man with blonde hair from earlier. "Hiccup!" he turned to Hiccup and growled "don't go upsetting your father now Hiccup!"

"Gobber! Ivan just came to see me That's all"

"Yeah and I'm Stoic's great grand dad!"

"Well if me and Hiccup keep jumping though time periods you just might be"

Hiccup dropped the axe again and tried to stifle a laugh. "OUT!" Gobber yelled next thing I knew I was thrown at least ten feet away from the blacksmith building. I landed on my butt I glared at the building then growled. "Jeez, I was only joking…." I got up and stretched I decided to explore a little while longer I noticed a stairway leading higher to the cliffs I started to climb it. After awhile the stairs stopped and I was looking out at the sea.

"Whoa…." Was all I could say I was high up but the view was pretty. I then looked down and my voice dropped "whoa…." I back up against the rocky wall and felt my heartbeat rise to one-forty-four. "Having fun?"

"AHHH!" I turned around and glared at Hiccup who was laughing. "Not funny!"

"Even?"

"….Even"

Hiccup smiled and walked over to the edge then laughed "you're not afraid of heights are you?" I looked at him appalled "what? Hello! I rode a dragon! I'm not afraid of heights!"

"Then why are you clutching the wall?"

He raised his eyebrow and smiled "I errrr…..it's…..alright! Alright! I hate heights! Happy?"

Hiccup chuckled "I thought so…..I hate to cut it short but…..I gave dad the slip and well I think Astrid is looking for me….trust me you don't want to see her when she's mad"

I smiled and nodded I watched as Hiccup walked off I watch him pet Toothless and sighed just then I felt something on my shoulder I looked at it, It was the same Terrible Terror from earlier I sighed "you again? I told you I'm not Hiccup!" the terror sat down on my shoulder I glared at him. "I guess you're staying then?" I sighed again and walked down the steps when I reached ground I was welcomed with a pretty hard punch in the shoulder.

I turned and looked at Astrid who had a look of major dislike on her face. "Good to see you to!" I said getting angry just by looking at her. She was the same. "Stay away from Hiccup!" she yelled at me the terror on my shoulder gave her a hiss while I just growled. "excuse me? Who do you think you are telling me I can't see my own brother?" I didn't realize what I said until I said it. She two picked up on it "That the thing_ Ivan_ Hiccup is NOT your brother how you two look the same is beyond me! I don't want to see you around him!"

"That is not yours to decide _Astrid_ if Hiccup wants to see then god damnit he's going to see me!" Without waiting for a reply I stormed off. When I got into the village I saw Adam and Lawrence talking I walked up to them and they stopped automatically. "Do you guys hate me now?" I asked a little angrily at them Adam shrugged "talking about it!"

"Adam!"

"Hey he wants the truth!"

I sighed "look I'm not happy about this either hell I think the only one that is happy right know is Hiccup…..and Toothless"

Adam sighed and walked away angry, Lawrence looked at Ivan "it's not your fault Ivan" he said then he walked off following Adam. I crossed my arms and kicked the ground. The Terror started to purr and rub up against me I smiled "you sound like a cat did you know that?" I asked him he just continued to purr. I then crossed my arms over my chest and sighed "what to do-

I was cut off by someone yelling my name. I turned and saw Stoic he was walking towards me with his head held high. I stood where I was waiting for him when he finally reached me he stared at me. He finally spoke "it's time to prove yourself"

"What?"

"To the tribe you will fight the toughest teenagers we have which is Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut-

I cut him off this time.

"Every teenager but Hiccup I'm guessing?"

"Well not everyone the other teenager you are not fighting is Fishlegs the fight will be in an hour goodbye" with that he left I sighed and sat down "just great…."

**OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN HOW LONG SINCE I UPDATED? I am so sorry I've been so wrapped up in the Harry potter books (finished the sires last night) I am so Sorry also I've been working on my newest story it's hard for me to do two storys at once…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Hiccup made it through 2011 can Ivan, Adam and Lawrence make it through 877 A.D.? Can Ivan convince the rest of the Viking clan that he's not a sorcerer for looking exactly like Hiccup? And more importantly can they all go home in one piece?**

**Hiccup P.O.V**

I crossed my arms across my chest and looked down. Ivan had to fight all the teenagers except me and Fishlegs (no surprise there) the main thing I was worried about was when he had to fight Astrid. Was I worried about Astrid safety? No. she can take care of herself. Was I worried about Ivan's safety? No. Same thing he can take care of himself. The thing was Astrid straight up admitted to me that she didn't like Ivan and told me to stay away from him. I of course told her it's not her decision to make.

The thing I was worried about was the fact that knowing Astrid got on the wrong side of Ivan already and those two are going to make sure that only one will walk out alive. In other words this wasn't going to end well. After letting out a sigh I walked over to the arena I got the seat closest to Ivan I waved at him when he saw me he waved back. I smiled then I mouth 'Good luck' he gave me a thumbs up. I realized someone was looking at me I looked around and saw that Astrid was glaring at me. I looked away, I felt tension rise when I looked back at Ivan he was glaring at Astrid.

I knew what Astrid was playing at. She wanted me to choose between her or Ivan and I know Ivan was playing the same game. Great someone else is glaring at me….Dad…..of course Odin forbid. I had half a mind to get up and leave but I knew I better stay and watch for Ivan…..and maybe Astrid….let's hope she's not going to punch me. She most likely will.

I let out a sigh and stretched a little I looked back at Ivan he had that knife Gary dropped two years back. He had on that normal carefree attitude it was making me a little mad I mean he has to fight the toughest teenagers Berk has and he's not even in a panic! I let out another sigh I really hope Ivan knew what he was doing….

Not that I doubted Ivan or anything it's just if he doesn't win…..

Then life's going to be hell….

**IVAN'S P.O.V**

Hiccup's in worry mode I can tell. It's the look in his eyes and it's the fact that he keeps looking at me. I give him a smile hoping that it'll calm him down a little. He smiled back. That stupid girl is glaring at me again I have half a mind to just jump over to her and hit her but I ignored it. The arena went quite I looked up and saw Stoic he was standing he started to speak.

"People of Berk! It is time to test the new arrivals to see if they have what it takes to be a true Viking!"

That's right I completely forgot about Adam and Dr. Gordon do they have to fight too? Oh I should probably listen to Stoic.

"-This boy will be fighting our youngest and toughest warriors"

I growled only to be shushed by someone in the crowed I looked over to see Hiccup he had his finger to his mouth I sighed. I looked back over to Stoic. He was pointing at one of the twins it was the male twin. I smiled and walked up to him ready for a fight I started to hear what the other Vikings were saying.

"Give him hell Tuffnut!"

"That sorcerer won't last a minute!"

"Did you see his weapon just a dagger! Tuffnut's using an axe and that wimp thinks he can beat him"

I almost yelled at the guy but I bit my tongue. I looked at the boy straight into the eyes we started to circle each other I started to pay attention to his feet that's when I saw it a slight hesitation I quickly jumped to the side. I heard Tuffnut charge and then yelled. I smirked he went to tackle me again I quickly side stepped him and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He used the flat side of the axe and banged it against my head. I let go of him and clutched my head.

I felt a great pain behind my knee I dropped to the ground I glared at the kid "give up yet? I know Hiccup would have!" I smirked.

"there's something you should know" I said as I got up with little to no warning I gave him a swift punch causing him to fall to the ground I then planted a my foot on his chest preventing him from getting up I then lent down as far as I could go "just because me and Hiccup lookalike doesn't mean we fight alike that's for damn sure!" I removed my foot and gave him a swift kick across the face I could have sworn I heard Hiccup gasp….

"Oh! I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" I rolled my eyes and looked over at Stoic. I then put my hands on my hips and spoke "does this mean I won?"

**XXXOOOOoooxxxxxXXXX**

I sat down in the Meade hall I looked around and saw Hiccup. I smiled and he smiled back but right before he sat down he was suddenly snatched back and brought to the next table I turned around and glared at Astrid. She glared back and pushed Hiccup down on a seat next to her. I shot up and so did she both of us ready to attack. Before anything could happen I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around and saw Adam and Dr. Gordon. Adam pushed me down and sat next to me Dr. Gordon sat next to Adam. I ate in complete silence as Dr. Gordon and Adam talked. Adam tried to get me in the conversation a few times but gave up when I stopped responding.

I watched as Hiccup got up and walked out. I waited till he was fully out before I got up and ran. I opened the door and saw Hiccup. I don't know why I did what I did but I hugged him. He hugged me back. "You did good" he whispered as I let him go. "I still have a few more people to go" I responded putting my hands on his shoulders. He gave me a deer in the headlights look "he didn't tell you?"

"Who didn't tell me and tell me what?"

"My dad you only have to fight Astrid now because you already fought Snotlout and he figured Ruffnut was going to fight just like Tuffnut"

"That's great!"

"not really….Astrid…She-

"HICCUP THAT'S ENOUGH!" came a bellow from behind Hiccup. Hiccup looked at me and spoke very quickly "" he scurried away I took me a few seconds to figure out what he said. Astrid came up to me and punched me again "STAY AWAY FROM HICCUP!" she bellowed. I growled and walked away. Off to the arena….

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Hiccup made it through 2011 can Ivan, Adam and Lawrence make it through 877 A.D.? Can Ivan convince the rest of the Viking clan that he's not a sorcerer for looking exactly like Hiccup? And more importantly can they all go home in one piece?**

**IVAN'S P.O.V**

I ran to the arena to see Hiccup and Toothless right in the middle of it both seemed looked at me and one smiled. I walked over to Hiccup and smiled back "what's going on?" I asked his smile got bigger.

"I figured you'd want to fly tonight for old time's sake"

This time my smile gotten wider and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Hiccup right now there is no old time's sake I was not born yet obviously you were but not me!" I suddenly felt an unexpected weight on me and blinked Hiccup was hugging me. "Sorry….shall we fly?"

I nodded and Hiccup got on Toothless first then I followed. Toothless took off before I was ready. I almost flew myself. I quickly grabbed on to Hiccup after that. "Looks like Toothless was eager to get off the ground"

"No kidding…." I muttered as we slowed down. I then blinked "Hiccup isn't your father going to yell at you or kill me for being around you"

Hiccup was silent "he won't kill you he'll mostly will yell" Hiccup then shook his head. Toothless flapped his wings a few times to regain balance in the air. I let go of Hiccup and stretched. "When we get back to our time I'm gonna take you on an airplane ride" I said with a smile. Hiccup didn't respond Ivan leaned forward to get a look at Hiccup's face. It didn't seem happy it looked well sad.

"Hiccup?" He jumped a little. _'Lost in thought…I should change the subject' _Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know honestly I'm letting Toothless decide" He let out a chuckle I smiled it's been a while since I heard a real chuckle or laugh from him. "Odd" Hiccup muttered under his breath. "What's odd?" I asked.

"I thought…Nothing just my mind playing tricks"

I let it go having a feeling that if I press something bad was going to happen. After a few minutes of silence I began to notice that Toothless was getting lower to the ground. I craned my neck a little and saw a smile island. After a few minutes we where firmly on the ground. I got off first and looked around. Something about this place seemed eerie and well it had more of a feeling of death. "Why here Toothless?" I heard Hiccup ask.

The island was black literally all black even the plants where black and to top it off it had a volcano! "Ok this place is weird" I said plainly and sighed "Hiccup? What's the History behind this place?" I asked, Hiccup walked next to me. "…I-I feel like I've been here before" I said plainly.

"because you have….well I have but I figured since in the future you're me…."

"This….you…." I was seeing images in my head images of things I've never done. I started thinking about this place. More and more frequently I started seeing things. I closed my eyes. "Ivan?" Hiccup said I could tell he was getting worried. My eye's suddenly snapped opened I remembered….

"You lost your leg here!" I exclaimed without thinking I then covered my mouth. Hiccup sighed "yes I did…."

Hiccup took a step forward and sighed. "You can see though my memories" he said. I stood there was he telling the truth? How does he know? Questions started to reel though my mind. Sometimes I swear Hiccup could read thoughts because he answered my questions. "I know this because I can see your memories as well" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I must have looked like a fish right then and there.

"y-you can see my memories?"

"Well I could when we were in the future….now that we're in my time the roles reversed" Hiccup said looking around. "What did you see?" I asked, Hiccup just shrugged. "I saw you and you had a dog you looked around ten…."

"You saw Snuffles?"

Hiccup busted out laughing. "Snuffles?" I growled then pouted. "I was six when I got him leave me alone!" I snapped. Hiccup smiled "I'm sorry Ivan I couldn't help it so what happened to….Sn…Snuffles?" Hiccup said obviously trying not to laugh. "I don't know one day he just left….never came back" Hiccup went quite. I smiled "it doesn't matter. "What I don't understand is…"

"Why we can see each other memories when we're in opposite time frames?"

"Yeah…"

"It's in the question Ivan"

"What are you a philosopher now?"

"No Ivan I'm not…. The reason we see each other's memoires is because we are in different time frames…. it's weird I know…."

"Very…."

We both sighed at the same time. For some unknown reason I started to walk Hiccup and Toothless both followed. I stopped when we got to the sea. "Hiccup?"

"Yes…."

"….when I fight Astrid tomorrow I want you to know that-

"You're going to give it your all right? Not hold even for a second?"

"I swear you can read minds…."

Hiccup laughed. "You wouldn't be the first" He said he then chuckled again. I suddenly heard something snap behind me and Hiccup I quickly turned around. I could have sworn I saw James! I blinked but there was nothing there. I know I heard something because Toothless was looking in the same direction as I was growling. But….was that really James I saw?

"What?" Hiccup asked looking in the same direction as me and Toothless. "I thought I saw….." I stopped I didn't want to worry Hiccup and I especially didn't want him to relive what James had done to him. "Saw what Ivan?"

"Nothing…. it's nothing just a trick of the night I guess" I smiled. He just shrugged and turned his attention somewhere else. I sighed and looked back over to the nothingness then at Toothless who was still growling.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"….Let's go back….to Berk it's getting late and I don't want a search party coming for us"

"Your right it is getting late"

Toothless stopped growling and walked over to us but I could see his eyes going back to that spot. I was the first to reach over to the dragon I bent down to his ear and whispered "you saw him too didn't you?" I think Toothless was going to respond but Hiccup came up before he could.

After a few minutes we got on and flew off I looked over one last time and sighed. I knew one thing if that was James I saw then Berk is going to have more than one war going on….

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED! I'M SO SORRY! And I have some bad new (for you guys) this will be my last update for four weeks because I'm leaving Thursday to Missouri to see my mother for the summer**

**so please I'm begging you review nicely =D **


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOD I AM SOSOSOSOSO SORRY PEOPLE! I HAVE A GOOD REASON AS YOU READ IN THE LAST CHAPTER I LEFT FOR AWHILE AND WHEN I CAME BACK MY MOUSE STOPPED WORKING! SO I HAD TO USE A CRAPPY ONE THEN WHAT HAPPENS MY INTERNET STOPPED! AND WELL IN ORDER TO GET MY COMPUTER TO WORK AGAIN EVERYTHING HAD TO BE DELETED!**

**And after we deleted my hard working stories we found out it was a virus so yeah I was almost done with the upcoming chapter to again I am so sorry once again….i have to work from scratch again but the good thing is that believe it or not it was worth it because all the USB ports are working again so yeah…..**

**Oh one more thing for me school starts this Monday so updates might be even slower than normal…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ivan's P.O.V**

The ride back to the island felt really awkward I didn't say anything and neither did Hiccup. I felt like we just had a fight or something. When we landed I was the first off. As I walked away I could feel Hiccup stare at me. "Ivan!" he yelled I sighed and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure it was nothing you saw? Because you seem bothered by it"

I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled. "I'm positive and I'm not bothered I was just thinking about the fight I have with your girlfriend tomorrow"

"ok-wait she's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever I'm going to bed see you tomorrow" I faked a yawn and walked off. I hated lying to him but it's not like I really have a choice I mean I can't just say 'yeah Hiccup your right what I really saw was James yeah Hiccup James the guy that tried to kill you!'

I growled and shook my head it might not of even been James for all I know it could have been an ancestor! Or maybe it was nothing! Then why did Toothless growl? Maybe something was there and Toothless just saw it as a threat! Or maybe-ARG HEADACHE!

I sighed and rubbed my temples then the bridge of my nose. I closed my eyes I had to think of something else. "HICCUP LOOK OUT!" came a woman's voice I opened my eyes, Hiccup was in trouble where? I turned around and my eyes widened. I quickly jumped to the side hitting my head against a wooden pole in the process. I watched as the cart that nearly flattened me run into the forge. I heard a few yells then I heard a bunch of people coming towards me. A woman with brown hair and green eyes was the one first up to me.

She grabbed my arm and lifted me up into a tight bear hug. I felt several things in that moment. I felt the air escape my lungs, I felt at least three of my ribs crack, I felt my feet leave the ground, and for some reason I felt like I was with my mother again…..

I coughed a few times I can't tell if it was to get her attention or to try to get the air back into my lungs. After a few seconds agonizing pain I spoke "ugh….ma'am" she swung me around a little I felt the color in face leave or change to blue. "Ma'am…can't…..breathe…losing…vision….."

Her arms tightened around me crushing more bones. "Help…me….." I opened my mouth and sucked in all the air I could. "MA'AM!" She suddenly let me go. I fell to the ground in pain.

I let out big gasps as the air filled my lungs. I looked around only a few Vikings were around us. "Hiccup I missed you so much!" the woman went to pick me up again. I quickly backed up. She gave me a look. "Hiccup….." she then gave me a look like a lost puppy. I just shook my head. "No….no…you have it all mixed up…" her face went from sadness to anger in a flash.

"What have you done to my son you….you IMPOSTER!" suddenly out of nowhere she grabbed an axe and raised it above her head. I cringed expecting the fatal blow to my head. "Mom?" it was Hiccup thank god. "H-Hiccup….my son!" the woman drop the axe which landed with a thud at my feet. "Mom your back…." I looked over to Hiccup and saw tears starting to form in his eyes. In one quick moment the two embraced. "I missed you so much" I put my hand on my chest I'm glad Hiccup and his mother reunited but I'm happier that she didn't cut me up. As I stood up I saw Stoic and Gobber come running up I got up and snuck away I really didn't want to explain anything.

As I got to the hut that me, Adam, and Dr. Gordon all shared. I opened the door and sighed both asleep and curled next to each other. I walked over to be little bed and plopped down. I started to hum the Mario theme out of nowhere. "mmm Ivan….shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" I looked over at Adam and smiled "sorry dude" I put my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. "What's wrong?" Adam said I looked at him and sighed "I thought you hated me?"

Adam shifted a little and Dr. Gordon let go of him and rolled over. "I was just a little mad ok, I shouldn't have took my anger out on you…." I sighed and stretched a little. "yeah I mad to….Adam?"

"What?"

I smirked a little, "you better not tell the Vikings your gay they don't like that"

"Yeah well they don't like you but they have to put up with you"

I smiled "true, true…." I sighed and just looked up. "You know?" I looked back and Adam and raised an eyebrow. "You sigh a lot" I just started to laugh I heard Adam chuckle as well. I stopped laughing and stared at the ceiling. "Adam can I tell you something?"

"Does it involve anything to do with my sexuality?"

"No"

"Tell away then"

I opened my mouth but before anything came out I started to think, should I tell him I mean I barely knew him should I tell him what's on my mind?

"Ivan?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…..I thought I saw someone earlier…."

"Who?"

"….."

"Ivan?"

"I thought I saw….James"

I watched as Adam stumbled out of bed he ran towards me and grabbed my shoulders. "James? Like the James that tried to kill Hiccup!" I covered his mouth with my hand as Dr. Gordon turned again. "Shh! Adam! Yes it's that James well I don't know if it was him or not all I know was that I saw someone who looked like James or maybe it was just my mind!"

"When was this?" He asked as soon as I took my hand off his mouth. "An hour ago with Hiccup….I don't know if it was him or not…." I grabbed the thin blanket and threw it over my head and continued to talk to Adam. "I don't know if I should go into panic mode or not!" I said in a half yell half whisper it was muffled by the blanket.

"Panic mode?...No….protective mode?….Yes" I removed the blanket and sighed. "Keep an eye on him for a while just to make sure?" Adam added I nodded "good, yeah I'll do that"

I smiled then rolled over "well, I said what I wanted to say, I'm going to bed know"

"N-Night Ivan" Adam said. His voice sounded like he was regretting something….probably talking to me I guess. Just then Adam left the hut. Something wasn't right.

**TO ADAM! NORMAL P.O.V**

Adam walked outside and took out his phone. '_Please don't work'_ he thought as he started write out a text message. Adam let out a sigh '_I really don't want to do this….forgive me' _Adam looked down at the ground as the text sent.

_**Message sent**_

Adam sighed again he took one last look at the text before deleting form his phone.

**XxxXXX000OOOOXXXXxxxx**

Miles away on an island that was covered in smoke and dirt a man looked at his phone and smirked.

'**He knows'**

"I was foolish to let you see me….but no problem Newlands I have people that will help me….heheheheHAHAHAHAAH!"

**Hi it's me again I hope you didn't forget about me…..I only have one word to say….Cliffy!**

**Mwahahahahahahaha!**


End file.
